qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Peek-A-Boo Shahwaiz
Peek-a-Boo Shahwaiz is a Pakistani television sitcom, and an adaptation of the American TV series Good Luck Charlie. The show is produced by Play Entertainment, and is directed by Amsaa Kamran. Plot The series revolves around the family in Karachi, who are adjusting to the birth of their fourth child, Shahwaiz. When parents Beena and Sharjeel return to work, they ask their three older children Manahil, Rayyan and Shan to take care of Shahwaiz. Cast and characters Main * Manahil (Hina Imran) - She is Shawaiz only sister, and the second eldest child in the family. Her character is the equivalent of the Good Luck Charlie character Teddy Duncan, played by Bridgit Mendler. * Beena (Mizna Waqas) - She is Shariq's wife and the mother of Shan, Manahil, Rayyan and Shahwaiz. She works as a teacher in an academy and is often portrayed as dutiful, protective, and comedic. Beena is the equivalent of Amy Duncan in Good Luck Charlie, played by Leigh-Allyn Baker. * Shahwaiz (Shahwaiz) - She is the youngest child in his family. He is the equivalent of Charlie Duncan, played by Mia Talerico. * Rayyan (Bashar) - He is the second-youngest child, the younger brother of Shan and Manahil. He is a prankster and troublemaker, often sarcastic and lazy, but can also be dutiful and determined. He feels jealous to Shahwaiz considering that after his birth no one loves him. Rayyan's equivalent is Gabe Duncan, played by Bradley Steven Perry. * Sharjeel (Shariq) - He is the father of Shan, Manahil, Rayyan and Shahwaiz and the husband of Beena. He works as an employee in an electrical company. Sharjeel's equivalent is Bob Duncan, played by Eric Allan Kramer. * Shan (Fazal Hussain) - He is the eldest sibling. He often appears awkward, somewhat careless, and childish, but on numerous occasions has been known to be resourceful, creative, and intelligent. He is passionate to be a singer. Shan is the equivalent of PJ Duncan, played by Jason Dolley. Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season one of Peek-A-Boo Shahwaiz started airing on Play Entertainment on 15 July 2018 with the episode "Where is Shahwaiz?" }}) | DirectedBy = Amsaa Kamran | WrittenBy = Rizwan Hassan | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Beena ask Manahil to take care of Shahwaiz after her as she was going to teach. Manahil had to practice for her tablo at college. Her friend Pinki also joined her. Manahil gave Shahwaiz to Pinki as she had to ready for her character but Pinki being careless, left Shawaiz alone. Manahil got busy in her work but soon she recognize that Shahwaiz is missing. She took help of Shan and Rayan but Shahwaiz wasn't found. Shariq and Bina came back from their work and bashed upon their childrens for not taking care of Shahwaiz. Soon their neighbour arrived carrying Shahwaiz telling them that she took him considering that might his mother forget him being busy in work and advising them to take care of their baby. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} }}) | DirectedBy = Amsaa Kamran | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Rayan thought that after Shahwaiz birth, whole family started ignoring him and no one loves him any more so he tested his family by hiding at secret place and observed how much they cared about him. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} }}) | DirectedBy = Amsaa Kamran | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = It was Beena's birthday. She tried to remind her family about her birthday but everybody pretends like they know nothing. Beena decided to cut her cake along with Shahwaiz but suddenly her family brought cake and party accessories revealing that it was their plan to act like that so they can gave surprise party to her. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = With series of sudden mishaps happened with his family, Shani considering it a curse called a prominent astrologer "DJ". But DJ annoyed by Bashar and Sharjeel, left the house without predicting any thing. All housemates got shocked when they know that Beena paid DJ a handful payment but he didn't do anything. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = Beena and Shariq engaged in a little dispute because of which Minahil was unable to throw party to her friends so she with Rayyan, Shani and Shahwaiz solved the things out between her parents. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = Shan bet on Pakistan losing cricket match against West indies with his friends which he lost. To fulfil his commitment, he started stealing affluent things from the house and sell them out, abetted by Rayan. But soon he caught and both was grounded for their deeds. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0abab5 }} }} Special (2018) | ShortSummary = Note: This episode is an Eid al Adha special. | LineColor = 0abab5 }} }} References External links * on Play Entertainment * Category:Pakistani television sitcoms Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Karachi Category:2018 Pakistani television series debuts Category:2010s Pakistani television series Category:Teen sitcoms